Silent Hill Flames of Hatred
by Arella16
Summary: A young journalist with no memory of her past travels to the town for an article with no idea of the horrors that await her. Chapter 4 now up
1. Fiery Nightmares

_**Hey readers how are ya I know I've only written a couple fanfics but I'm gonna put more this is a new one I've been holding for awhile and I wanted your opinion**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and I never will own Silent Hill or the characters so don't sue and I have no money anyway so it wouldn't help you.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fiery Nightmares**

_She was walking down a darkened hallway the acrid smell of burning wood and flesh making her nauseous. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew something was on fire because the hallway was full of smoke. It made her cough but she had to find out what was on fire. She came to the only door in the hallway and reached out grabbing ahold of the doorknob instantly she felt a searing pain in her palm and cried out. She jerked her hand back and looked at her palm the symbol on the door had been burned into her flesh. it was three rings of fire intertwined with a sun cross in the center. She took off the jacket she had been wearing and wrapped it around her unburned hand and opened the door. She screamed at the sight a young girl was strapped to some sort of metal contraption and her entire body had been blackened by fire. The next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground by people in robes. She tried to get up but the flames washed over her..._

She shot up in bed screaming bloody murder. She ran her hands over her face making sure the skin was still there. Her neighbors were beating the wall behind her yelling at her to shut up. She calmed down when she realised she was still in her apartment. She threw off her covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed the coldness of the floor snapping her completely back to reality. She held her hand to her forhead and sighed "That dream again". She had been having it for the past month. She flinched at the sharp pain in her left hand and looked at the scar on her palm it was the same as the dream. "What could it mean" She asked herself softly closing her hand into a fist. She shook her head and looked at her alarm clock the LCD screen read 5:49 am. "I woke up a minute early..well at least its better than fifteen minutes early" She said and hit the button to shut it off before its started the shrill buzzing that signaled her to wake up.

She stood up and stretched she had to get ready for work so she turned down her thermostat and made her way to the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the shower. She took off her nightgown and stood in front of the mirror she hadn't gotten much sleep since she had started having the dreams and it showed on her face. She could feel something pulling her but she didn't know what it was. "What's going on" She asked her reflection hoping for some sort of answer. The mirror remained silent and she sighed deeply turning. She tested the shower water and stepped into it the warm water almost therapeutic against her skin.

She left the apartment thirty minutes later fully dressed and walked to parking garage. Her car was a Black and gold 1965 Ford Mustang that her foster father had rebuilt for her last year. It was her pride and joy and she took excellent care of it. She revved the engine a couple times to make sure it was running smoothly and pulled out of the parking garage. She turned down 81st and sighed it was cloudy and slightly humid which meant rain. It was going to be a depressing morning and her boss would probably be her usual bitchy self.

She walked into her work and got a pleading look from her assistant Amanda. "Let me guess Miss Hamilton needs to see mee right" She asked. "Yeah...and Jessica...be careful she is inclined to throw things today" Amanda told her. "WHERE IS SHE JESSICA GET IN HERE" The shrill voice of her boss. "Good luck" Amanda said sheepishly. Jessica took a deep breath and opened the office door jumping out of the way of the small flower vase headed towards her. "Is this a bad time Mrs. Hamilton" She asked looking at the fragments of several items it looked like Miss Hamilton's latest boyfriend had dumped her. "Sit down Jessica" Miss Hamilton said indicating a chair which had once been occupied by a large stuffed bear. Currently said bear had been destuffed and the remnants were scattered around the legs of the chair. "What did you want to see me about" Jessica asked nervously. "This" Miss Hamilton shoved a magazine in front of her face. "What is it" Jessica took the magazine. "This is a Times from last month it has that same article you presented to me in it" Miss Hamilton said angrilly "How do you explain this".

Jessica stared at the article then it dawned on her. It must have been Jack she had stupidly left her laptop on and he must have taken the article. "Ma'am that article was stolen from my personal computer" She said "It was my fault I take responsibility". "YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT YOU TAKE RESPONSIBILITY" Miss Hamilton all but screamed "I'll need a replacement story by the end of the week". "Of course Miss Hamilton" Jessica said taken aback by the shouting "I'll get right on it". She stood up quickly and swayed for a moment suddenly dizzy. Miss Hamilton noticed this too and asked "Are you feeling alright". "I..I'm fine..just a little..." Jessica never got to finish her statement because she blacked out.

_She was falling down a large black abyss with no idea how she got there. "Whats going on" She gasped looking around. "H-help me" She heard a voice whispering around. "Who's there" She asked still looking around. She felt her feet hit the ground but she was still in darkness. "Can you help me" She heard the voice again. "Who are you" She asked. "Please it burns" The voice was wailing this time. "I don't know where you are" She said anxiously. "It burns please help me" The voice had become a piercing scream and the area arouind her blazed into fire and there was the little girl from her dream but she was writhing in pain and struggling against her bonds. Jessica rushed forward to help her but was blocked by the fire. "Please help me" The little girl begged "Please". Jessica had no choice she rushed through the fire but didn't feel anything. She reached for the chains that held the girl in place but her hand passed through them. "IT BURNS" The little girl screamed again then started to flake away as if being blown away by the wind. She felt it all swirl around her and the screaming never stopped. She threw her hands over her hears and fell to her knees screaming too..._

She shot up screaming for the second time that morning knocking Miss Hamilton backwards. "Jessica" Miss Hamilton grasped Jessica's shoulder and shook her gently "Calm down its okay". "Miss Hamilton why...why am I on the floor" She asked shaking her head. "You got really pale and collapsed" Miss Hamilton answered her. Amanda rushed into the room followed by a young man in a suit. "I found a doctor" She gasped out of breath. "I told you to call an ambulance not rush around to find a doctor" Miss Hamilton sighed "But here she is Doctor...um". "Putnam" He said "Dr. Travis Putnam". He knelt down beside her and laid a hand on her forehead. "I'm fine Doctor" Jessica said pushing his hand away "I just got dizzy and fainted" She said "Don't worry about me". She stood up and brushed herself off. "See I'm fine" She said smiling "But thanks for the concern". She held her hand out for him to shake it and he stood. She noticed him stiffen when he saw the scar on her palm and looked up at him his face had gone white as a sheet and she could see the fear in his eyes. "I-I'm afraid I have to leave" He stammered stepping away from her "I'm late for an apointment". An awkward silence passed as he rushed out of the office and Miss Hamilton was the first to break it. "Let's get back to work ladies" She went behind her desk "I think I have a good assignment for you Jessica". She pulled a small artice that looked several years old. "Next week we're going to run a series of articles about haunted places and such that have been turned into resorts" She explained "This is the first place you'll examine its called Silent Hill, this article came out three years after the town was rebuilt. She handed it to Jessica who read over it...

_Article: RECONSTRUCTION OF LOST HISTORY_

Three years since the tragic fire that has torn through the town we have picked up the pieces of our former lives and rebuilt the once bustling town of Silent Hill. We have lost many of our residents both during the reconstruction and the fire that preceded it and we miss them all very dearly but despite what we lost we must go on god will guide us to the future. We must stop the heretics who are trying to undermine the values of this city and those trying to destroy us...

The story just continued on about god and staying faithful in times of tragedy. "This doesn't seem very resort like to me" Jessica said slipping the article into her bag "It seems more like a church". "Actually up until 7 years ago it was run by a church but they've stepped away from that and turned it into a resort" Miss Hamilton explained "But what caught my interest was this article written to have the town destroyed". "Why would someone want to town destroyed" Jessica asked. "Well the woman who wrote just said that it was dangerous for the people living there and any tourists that happened to come through her claims was that the town is haunted" Miss Hamilton answered "I've contacted her about it and she agreed for a meeting tomorrow so I'll need you to pick her up and bring her to the office from the airport she arrives at 7:30 in the morning". Jessica nodded and left the office but Miss Hamilton called after her "Take the rest of the day off to decide what you'll need for the trip".

She walked into the parking garage where all the employees kept their cars and looked around. It was unusually dark but she assumed that it was just faulty lighting so she started the walk to her car. She stopped hearing her cell phone ring and answered it. "Hello" She said into it. "Stay away" A voice rasped through the phone "Don't come here". "Who is this" She asked a little afraid. She heard something hang up and looked at the caller ID but it didn't even show that someone had called her but she couldn't have been imagining it. She heard something behind her and turned around but there wasn't anyone there. She backed away a few steps whirled around running for her car. She fumbled for her keys trying to locate the one that would unlock the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around screaming loudly and came face to face with Doctor Putnam. "Its okay" He said taking a step back holding his hands up "I just wanted to ask you something". "You startled me" She said breathing a sigh of relief. She looked past his shoulder for any sign of what she had been running from and he turned to look. "What is it" He asked. "Its nothing" She said "Now what did you want to ask me". "About the mark on your hand" He said "Do you know how you got it". "You mean my scar I've had it for as long as I can remember, why?" She said. "Its nothing" He said quickly and walked away. She shrugged and got into her car more than a little creeped out.

Once back in the comfort of her apartment she had no idea what she was going to need. "I'll probably only be there for about a week so enough clothes to last that long" She said she had a notebook in front of her and was writing down everything she would need for the trip "My laptop and camera, some cash but thats a given". She shrugged and decided to do a little research for the article. She made some coffee while her computer booted up and started the search. "Alright the article Miss Hamilton told me about

_Article_

Silent Hill a town with a mysterious past most people know of it as a popular tourist town frequented by paranormal experts and occultists and some people who come just to see the lake and surrounding natural areas but to me its a nexus of evil. It started with a church or the more appropriate wording would be cult. The cult itself was just a group of people who were part of the town's church but they took their belief too far. Though local authorities have denied this (mostly because there is a lack of evidence to support it) the fire was the fault of the cult who attempted to murder an innocent young girl. Her name was Alessa Gillespie and though her body was never recovered I know without a doubt she was murdered but explain to why I need to explain where the fire started.

Room 208 of the town's only hotel at that time was the starting location of the fire the only reason that is known is because of the number of bodies that were found in the room. It is believed they became trapped when the fire started and were unable to call the fire department so the blaze could be extinguished. The authorities claim it was a candle because the room was often used for ceremonies by the church so it had no electricity in the room at all. Though according one witness Dahlia Gillespie the mother of Alessa the fire was started when the group strapped young Alessa who was seven at the time to a device and hoisted her over a large fire. In an act of divine retribution two of the chains holding the device in place came loose and it swung free scattering the fire throughout the room which instantly sprung up in a raging inferno. The fire spread quickly through the town because one of the groups members while trying to escape opened the door allowing oxygen on the fire and it swept through the rest of the hotel. Though the only ones harmed were the members of the cult and Alessa.

Since the rebuilding of the town there have been fifty people who've vanished without a trace 31 of them were descendents of the members of the cult the only reason I do not list them is because the local authorities have asked me not to but after the disappearances of the 50 people it stopped until a year after the town became a resort. The first people to disappear were Harry and Cheryl Mason who traveled to the town for a late vacation as well as a police officer from Brahms, two years afterward a young man named James Sunderland his reasons for going to Silent Hill are unknown. All of these people are believed dead but their bodies haven't been found as of yet but in my research I stumbled across a picture of Cheryl Mason but she looks exactly like Alessa which makes me wonder more about her disappearance.

Now I must explain myself I only know what Alessa looks like because I went to school with her before she died but I wrote this article to call for the destruction of the town. Its too dangerous for anyone who enters as well as those who live there already. The spirits of the ones who've died still remain within the town and seek to devour the souls of those still alive please do not allow the town to remain or people will still continue to be sucked into its cyclone of destruction and death until none are left.

She read through it several times until it all absorbed in. "Damn" She breathed "This chick sounds like a wack-job". She printed out the article so that she could have it for future refrence and shut down the computer and stood stretching. "I guess I'll call up some friends and go out for lunch" She said picking up the phone.

* * *

_**Okay now that you're done please Review if I get enough feedback I'll write more and I love constructive criticism so have at it.**_


	2. Meet the Psychic

I know there aren't any reviews but I figured I'll post chapter 2 since it was already finished so enjoy and please give it a review

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Psychic**

She walked into Miss Hamilton's office at 7:30 and there was a young blonde woman sitting in front of her desk. "Ah Jessica there you are" Miss Hamilton stood up as Jessica walked towards her desk "Jessica let me introduce you to the article's author Arella Johansson". "Its a pleasure to meet you" Jessica said holding her hand out "I'm Jessica Newburn". "Miss Hamilton could we please get on with this" Arella said not bothering to even glance at Jessica. "Yes of course" Miss Hamilton said. "Thank you, now what was it you wanted from me Miss Hamilton" She asked. "As I've informed you I will be writing an article on the resort aspect of Silent Hill". "Which I stated was the worst thing you could do" Arella interrupted. "Yes, but I think its my choice" Miss Hamilton said "Anyway Jessica here is the one who will be doing the reporting". "Why would I care who writes the article" Arella said finally glancing at Jessica "After all they're the ones puting they're necks on the line". Jessica noticed that Arella's gaze stayed on her left hand. "Well I hardly think...". "I'm not a crackpot Miss Hamilton" Arella interrupted again "I know what I wrote of in the article". "I never said you were" Miss Hamilton shot back at her. "I tire of speaking with a fool" Arella said standing up "If you will not heed my warnings then she'll pay the price". Jessica stepped backwards when Arella pointed a finger at her. "You've been dreaming about the fire haven't you" Arella said walking towards her "As well as nightmares about Alessa". "I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Jessca stammered still backing away. "What a fool" Arella said "You two are quite a pair". "Please can we get on with this meeting" Miss Hamilton said. "I do not speak with fools Miss Hamilton" Arella said "I came here to deliver a warning to Miss Newburn". Jessica was speechless "_How could she have known about the dreams I've been having_". "Jessica it is your choice to heed my warnings but you will hear them" Arella said "If you step one foot into that cursed town you'll pay for it with your life". With that last statement Arella picked up her bag and left. "Damn psychos" Miss Hamilton growled "Looks like I'll have to find you a different guide". Without a word Jessica ran after Arella.

She finally caught up to Arella in the parking structure and grabbed ahold of her shoulder. "Don't touch me with that hand" Arella said whirling around on Jessica. "Sorry, look I wanted to ask you how you know about my nightmares" Jessica asked. "The answer is in your palm" Arella said holding her hand out "I'll show you". Jessica held her hand out and Arella grabbed ahold of her wrist. "You've had the scar since the age of seven am I correct" Arella asked and Jessica nodded "This symbol I've seen it before but I can't tell you where". "Can't or won't" Jessica quipped. "Won't" Arella answered "If I tell you then you'll want to find out more and that would end up getting you killed". "I don't care Arella" Jessica said angrilly "I want to know why I'm dreaming about a girl I've never met before and a town I've never heard of before". Arella shook her head and said "I'm not going to be responsible for what it would do to you". "Then come with me to Silent Hill" Jessica said "You said you know alot about it then please come with me". "You're asking me to return to that town after avoiding it for thirteen years" Arella said softly "I-I cannot...that town...I just can't". "Why" Jessica asked "What are you running from". "Alessa" Arella said so softly that Jessica wasn't sure she heard. "Are you talking about Alessa Gillespie" Jessica asked "But she's dead you said so in your article". "She may be dead but she is still powerful" Arella told her "She is the fueling force behind Silent Hill and any who dare set foot there is at risk of facing her fury". Arella started to walk away leaving Jessica there dumfounded. "You should reconsider going as well" She shot over shoulder "But I won't stop you". Jessica clenched her fists as Arella walked away. "Damnit why can't I get any answers" Jessica snarled slamming her fist into the side of a nearby car "I guess I'll have to find them on my own".

"What a foolish woman" Arella said to herself as she watched Jessica stomp off angrily "If she knew the truth then she wouldn't dare step foot there". There was a low growl behind her, she whirled around coming face to face with a hell hound. "Nice doggy" She said softly unsheathing a small dagger. It growled again and lunged, she rolled out of the way stabbing it in the side with the dagger. It whined in pain falling over and it started to disintegrate. The darkness had started to feel thicker around her almost as if it were being choked with smoke. "Shit" She snarled "I knew it was a bad idea to visit her". She looked around as the parking lot seemed to melt away she found herself lying in the middle of a road surrounded by hell hounds. She pulled out another dagger and stood up entering a fighting stance. "Here puppy puppy puppy" She called her eyes fierce and determined "I'm ready for you". There was a loud collective growl and they all lunged at once.

Jessica walked out of Miss Hamilton's office she had a guide but they would meet her in Silent Hill. "Man why couldn't Arella just come with me" She sighed "Oh well, God I feel sore". She walked to her car taking the keys out of her purse. "I hope this town is a good resort" She said unlocking the door and getting behind the wheel "I could use a massage". She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot trying to shake the feeling of uneasiness that was growing in the pit of her stomach. "Why the hell am I so nervous" She said loudly slamming on her brakes starting a loud round of shouting and honking. She turned bright red and started to drive again. "Its okay Jess" She said to herself "At least I can drive to the town".

"Man I almost thought we wouldn't get anywhere" She said into the phone "This is gonna get complicated". She put her laptop and charger into the bag as well as its spare battery. "Just try to keep your head up" Her mom said reassuringly "It'll be over before you know it". "Of course mom" She said going to her closet to get a weeks worth of clothes "I just don't understand why this Arella chick is so afraid of a town". She packed it into the bag and set her camera into its own pocket. "Well either way I'm leaving tomorrow morning so I'll call you when I get there" She added "But I've gotta go". She hung up the phone and zipped up her bag. "At least its close enough to a vacation" She said shrugging.

* * *

Next chapter she'll make it to the town but before I write it I need reviews


	3. Descent

**_Okay readers sorry it took so long...writers block and school are to blame. Anyway this is the long awaited third chapter as promised our heroine has made it to the town. So read it and tell me what you think cause...well writer's block is complete and utter hell. So enjoy my loyal readers ^_^ and don't forget my if there's grammar issues for some reason the punctuation was taken out of it and I tried to put it back into the story._**

**_Oh I'd like to give a shoutout to Darkcomet...he helped me out with the first part of the chapter when I was having a hell of alot of trouble writing it...you all should read his fics by the way they're awesome ^_^._**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Silent Hill...any of its creatures, ideas, locations, or game characters only the ones I think up...cause if I owned Silent Hill...I'd have left it to the japanese to make. . That's right america I said it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Descent **

_The dark road was completely deserted, not even the usual insects were out. Inside of the car everything was quiet, even the engine was silent. Jessica preferred it that way though, it made it easier for her to concentrate. _

_"I wonder Ill find there," She said to herself "Aw...hell its probably just another resort town." _

_She shook her head and gave a slight laugh before a figure caught her eye. It had stepped right into the path of the oncoming car and she could a child shaped silhouette in the headlights before she veered out of the way to avoid it. She slammed on her brakes but to no avail, her car careened off the edge of the road and slammed into a tree. A light groan of pain slid past her lips and she looked around trying to see if shed hit the child. Whwheres the kid She gaped seeing the road empty. Out of nowhere, a childs face slammed into the car window making her scream. _

_"__I warned you" She heard the child say, "You shouldve listened, now its too late." _

_An odd look crossed the childs face as the car began to fill up with smoke. The smoke was thick almost solid and it began to choke her. Her world began to swim but she could see the child beating against the car window as if trying to save her._

Jessicas eyes slowly opened and she rolled onto her side in a fit of heavy coughing. Thats when a flickering orange glow caught her vision and she sat up right. Her apartment was engulfed in a raging inferno. Small flames had begun to creep up her blanket and she screamed flinging the blanket away from her body. It didnt stop the flames though and she leapt out of bed looking around. She ran towards the door but stopped short of it as her mind told her she'd need some things. The first was a necklace she'd had for as long as she could remember. It was circular in shape with a funny pattern inside of it the other was her backpack. In reality, there was only one thing she needed from it. Her wallet with her important information and some cash inside of it, but she grabbed the whole bag. With those items in hand, she ran to the door and flung it open. Instead of the elegant rug of the hallway on her floor, she was greeted with a long black strip of asphalt.

"Wha..." She gasped stumbling backwards "This is impossible."

This had to be a dream, there was no way this would be possible she lived over eight floors up. As she backed up, she felt the heat of the flames on the back of her legs and gulped. She only had two options burn to death or run out onto a strange street. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and ran out onto the street thinking shed fall through the road. When her feet touched cold asphalt, she opened her eyes and whirled around to find the door gone.

"N-no....no way," She felt lightheaded and stumbled backwards "Just not...not possible."

She swooned before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

In the darkened room, a small shaft of moonlight floated in and fell across the figure of Dr. Travis Putnam lying in his bed. A pained look crossed his face and he shifted a small sound of fear escaping his lips.

"No...I dont wanna join please don't make me" He whimpered his voice sounding more like a child's than the grown man he was "Mommy...help me...please. "

His arms started to flail about wildly as if trying to fight against some invisible enemy and tears began to run down his face.

"Les...Les...what are you doing" He cried out "Stop it...don't hurt Les."

A loud cry of anguish was wrenched from his throat and he bolted upright in bed. He'd begun crying in his dream and the tears left trails down his cheeks.

"That dream again" He panted "I thought I'd gotten rid of it."

He wiped the tears from his face and sighed.

"It has to be because of her," He said to himself rubbing the scar on his shoulder.

With a heavy sigh he got out of bed knowing hed be unable to fall back to sleep.

"I guess I'll just do some paperwork" He said to himself and got dressed.

Slipping into his house shoes, he yawned and walked over to his office and noticed that the computer was on. HmmI thought Id turned this off He said quietly and sat down. On the screen, his media player was open showing a paused screen.

"I...uh...must have put in a DVD...and forgotten about it" He gulped feeling very uneasy about this.

He clicked the play button and a spine-chilling scream came out of the computer.

"Help me...Tavi...help" It was a little girls voice but he couldn't see anything but black "Tavi...TAVI!"

He couldnt look away from the screen even though there was nothing on it. The screams kept coming from it growing louder and louder and thick black smoke had begun to pour out of his speakers. It began to swirl around him in an almost serpent like manner constricting against his body. By the time he noticed it there wasn't enough time to struggle and it completely encircled his head.

A light giggle sounded in his ear and a voice said, "Welcome home."

* * *

The city was dark and the sky seemed to undulate as if full of smoke. A loud siren was heard in the distance signaling some kind of disaster but over that, footsteps could be heard running away from something. A form materialized out of the darkness revealing the psychic Arella who knew she had to get somewhere safe before her pursuers caught up with her otherwise she would die.

_"Damn you Alessa"_ She kept repeating in her mind.

As soon as she'd heard the name Jessica Newburn, she'd known that this would happen.

I packed everything else just in case why didn't I include a map," She said breathlessly.

Out of the thick blackness, a building and what appeared to be a slightly open door seemed to materialize. Without a second thought for her safety, she made a beeline straight for it. She made it inside and slammed the door shut before whatever was chasing her could get to her. With a heavy sigh, she leaned against the door her breathing coming in rapid gasps.

"Why me...I wasn't involved" She rested the back of her head against the door and closed her eyes.

In the distance, the siren died down and she knew that the town was reverting to its normal state.

"I guess that I should start moving again," She said to herself "I don't know how long it'll be until something appears in here."

* * *

There was a pounding feeling in her head as Jessica slowly woke up.

"Ugh...damn I feel like I've been hit by a truck" She groaned softly sitting up.

Opening her eyes Jessica glanced at her surroundings. All she could see was a thick fog and the road underneath her.

"Where am I" She asked the fog as if someone could answer her.

She could remember what happened the night before but she didnt understand how or why it had happened. It was at that moment she noticed that she was fully dressed.

"Wha...who?...how?" She stammered over her words trying to understand what the hell was going on when she noticed her bag laying next to her.

Confused she picked it up and it flopped opened some items spilling out of it. Anger surged through her at the thought of someone not only touching her enough to put clothes on her but theyd gone through her things.

"Damnit what the hell is going on," She snarled to no one in particular.

All of these unexplained things were starting to tick her off. She started to put her things back into her bag wondering if this was just some crazy dream. Her hand brushed up against something cold and metallic and she grabbed it pulling it out. It was a semi automatic pistol with a note attached to the side. She gulped the weight of the gun making things all too real. Jessica had always disliked guns and this made her feel uneasy. With a gulp, she grabbed the note and began to read...

**Jessica,**

**I see that you couldnt be dissuaded and you're trapped here. **

**You will need this so do not discard it. Also, ammo isnt unlimited**

**so make sure that what you shoot at is a threat.**

...she looked at the gun and gulped. A bad feeling was creeping up from her gut and she knew something wasnt right here. Despite her distaste for guns, she tucked it into the waistband of her jeans and closed her bag.

"I guess I'll have to keep moving" She sighed softly then a strange noise came from the fog making her jump "What the hell?"

There were many strange noises coming from the fog and she shivered in fear.

"Man wherever this is its creepy, "She sighed and started to walk quickly.

As she walked, a figure seemed to materialize out of the fog. When it came into full view Jessica could make out a sign with the words **"Welcome to Silent Hill" **written across it.

"S-Silent Hill" She gasped stumbling backwards "No...there's no way."

She thought back to what Arella had said and bit her bottom lip.

"Why?...How am I connected to this town?" She asked the fog "I've never been here before."

There had to be answers in the town though she really wasnt sure.

I guess if I go in things will get clearer, She said trying not to turn around and run in fear.

With a deep breath, she stepped past the sign and continued to walk hoping against hope that she didnt end up regretting that decision.

* * *

**Okay so it might not be my best or longest...but I tried anyhoo if you like it review if you didn't review...all reviews accepted...jerk reviews are mocked and ridiculed but good constructive criticism is praised and will get features...at least after this chapter they will sorry Ch. 1 and 2 reviewers who helped. Anywhoo the next chapter is being written so...yeah it might take a little while...some research is required since I forgot alot of the first game (its been over eight years since I played it).**


	4. The worst place on earth

Hey all...the author here...uh this chapter isn't that great...I was so nervous about posting it...but I really wanted to do the update on halloween...so here ya go v_v.

Alrighty then for the thanking...hmm well only one review and that was from Darkcomet...thankies for the support...and now some past review helpers that I didn't get to thank last chapter...lessa. and Selphie Fan for giving me advice.

* * *

A light snowfall had started, the light delicate flakes fluttered down and stuck to Jessica's hair and clothes. The streets were deserted, not even the buildings showed signs of life. Jessica had been walking for what seemed like hours.

Some Resort She sighed looking up at the cloudy sky Theres not even a guide or anything looking for cash.

The sound of glass shattering caused her to jump and she looked around. Through the dense fog, she barely caught sight of a figure crawling into a window.

HEY YOUSTOP, She shouted thinking it was burglar GET OUT OF THERE!

Whoever it had been was already gone by the time she made it to the window.

"Must...be...inside" She panted out of breath.

With another glance around, she climbed into the window being careful of the glass shards sticking out of the frame. Inside of the building, it was dark except for the light coming in through the window and a small pocket flashlight sitting on the counter. There was something crashing around in the back of the store, most likely right behind the door that was caught in the shine of the flashlight. She walked over to the counter, grabbed the flashlight, and shone it around the room.

"A drug store" She said to herself "Burglar must be an addict then."

She jumped over the counter and walked over to the door. Hesitating she glanced behind her and noticed a wooden bat leaning against the counter. There was no way shed fight a burglar unarmed so she tucked the flashlight into her pocket and grabbed the baseball bat.

"All right, here goes" She said and pulled the door open.

There were piles of boxes and pill bottles scattered across what looked like a store room. One of the piles of boxes was moving slightly and she stepped toward it.

"A-a-alright...come out" She ordered nervously "If you give up...I-I won't hurt you."

The boxes stopped moving and a loud growl emanated from them making her gulp. .A rather large figure burst out of the boxes making her stumble backwards against the door. It looked like a dog...or rather as if it used to be a dog. Large hunks of flesh had rotted off its body and its head, the flesh underneath its eyes and mouth hung loose. It snarled at her and blood ran out of its mouth dropping on the floor, which more than likely meant it had killed someone.

Dear god Jessica gasped her eyes going wide with fear.

The dog let out a low growl and charged at her its teeth bared. She clenched her eyes shut and swung the bat with a loud scream. The bat hit against the dogs head with a sickening crunch making the dog yelp loudly. It slumped to the floor, and blood instantly pooled around its head. Jessica opened her eyes and looked at it before screaming and running.

________________________________________________________________________

Travis shot upright in a heavy fit of coughing and gasping. Once it had passed he looked around finding himself in a small restaurant. A cold wind blew into the room and he shivered looking to his left and saw that the entire window had been broken.

"Wh-where in the hell am I," He stammered standing up getting the distinct feeling of Deja vu.

Despite being empty, the restaurant was completely empty. There were a few things piled on the counter underneath what looked like a jacket. He knew that there was no probably reason to grab them but something in the back of his mind told him that it was important. Pulling the jacket off the items, he noticed that it was one of his and slipped it on. Underneath the jacket, there was a small radio, a flashlight, and a map.

"Hmm…I guess this'll be useful," He said with a shrug and put all the items into his pocket.

He left the restaurant and looked around him wondering where all the fog was coming from. This all felt familiar to him so he decided to look at the map and see if this was somewhere he recognized. He pulled out the map and looked it over until he caught sight of the town's name.

"N-no" He gasped, all the color had drained from his face and he sunk to his knees "Th-this cant be."

In the distance, he heard a childish giggle and looked up to see someone waving from behind the corner of a building. He was still in shock and silently stood up sliding the map into his pocket. His mind told him to run but his gut told him to check it out so he walked over to the building. Peeking around the corner, he couldn't see anything right off but then he noticed that on the ground were some papers. Kneeling down he picked one of them up. In untidy childish scrawl, the words "Keep your promise..." were written. He read the other one which only had the word "Hospital" written on it.

* * *

Well...that's it...hope you stick around for next chapter readers...before anyone reviews and insults the chapter I know its not as good as the first 3 but I was rushed for a halloween release. Anything else...oh yeah I need more reviewers so if your out there reading post a review or two let me know what you think...I thrive on **constructive** criticism...anyway keep your eyes peeled for chapter 5.


	5. Haven't We Met Somewhere Before

Hey all its me the author sorry for the long wait...I've been really busy anyway...now for the props this chapter they go to...drumroll please

Darkcomet and AnubisReaper ^_^ yays

Thanks for the advice and while chapters 5 and 6 have already been written I'll take them into account in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Have we Met somewhere before**

A mixture of panic and adrenaline was rushing through Jessica's veins as she ran from the pharmacy. She could still see the image of that dog thing in her mind long after it was out of sight.

"What…the…hell…was…it?" She panted not even looking back.

Her mind told her that she had something like that before. She remembered too it was in a dream she'd had at the age of ten. There'd been several of them chasing after a man; she didn't know who he was though. She was snapped out of her thoughts as her foot fell from solid ground to air. A large canyon was blocking her way out of town and she'd just run right off the edge. She let out a blood curdling scream and grabbed hold of a nearby tree root.

"Oh god…oh god" She breathed looking down.

The thick fog kept her from seeing the bottom of the cliff causing it to look bottomless. She looked around her but there were no hand or foot holds, she could use to climb up. Looking back up to the top of the cliff, she was afraid to shout for help in case whatever showed up wasn't friendly. Her mind changed when she heard a loud cracking noise.

"SOMEBODY…HELP" She shouted as loud as she could "PLEASE…I can't die here."

She didn't want to die now, there were too many things she had left to do. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of all her dreams just going up in smoke. She lowered her head a part of her knowing that no one was coming to save her. The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she looked up starting to shout again.

"DOWN HERE…HELP ME," She practically screamed as she heard another cracking sound "HURRY…THE BRANCH IS BREAKING."

A mixture of panic and adrenaline was rushing through Jessica's veins as she ran from the pharmacy. She could still see the image of that dog thing in her mind long after it was out of sight.

"What…the…hell…was…it?" She panted not even looking back.

Her mind told her that she had something like that before. She remembered too it was in a dream she'd had at the age of ten. There'd been several of them chasing after a man; she didn't know who he was though. She was snapped out of her thoughts as her foot fell from solid ground to air. A large canyon was blocking her way out of town and she'd just run right off the edge. She let out a blood curdling scream and grabbed hold of a nearby tree root.

"Oh god…oh god" She breathed looking down.

The thick fog kept her from seeing the bottom of the cliff causing it to look bottomless. She looked around her but there were no hand or foot holds, she could use to climb up. Looking back up to the top of the cliff, she was afraid to shout for help in case whatever showed up wasn't friendly. Her mind changed when she heard a loud cracking noise.

"SOMEBODY…HELP" She shouted as loud as she could "PLEASE…I can't die here."

She didn't want to die now, there were too many things she had left to do. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of all her dreams just going up in smoke. She lowered her head a part of her knowing that no one was coming to save her. The sound of footsteps reached her ears and she looked up starting to shout again.

"DOWN HERE…HELP ME," She practically screamed as she heard another cracking sound "HURRY…THE BRANCH IS BREAKING."

* * *

Travis folded up both of the notes and the map and put them in his pocket. He already knew where the school was, but he kept the map because something told him it would be useful later.

"I guess I'd better go" He said his face grim "I don't think leaving is an option."

He looked around the alley in the hopes of finding something useful, but there was nothing. With a light shrug, he turned and started out of the Alley wondering how he'd gotten here.

"I sat down at my desk then nothing" He sighed softly "Why can't I remember anything after that."

He was violently snapped out of his thoughts by a loud scream. The scream had come from the direction of Bachman road. Without any thought as to the reason for the scream, he quickly ran to the noise. The screams of help kept him on track and he was soon standing at the crossroads of Bachmann and Finney.

"There's no one here," He said breathlessly as he looked around his surroundings.

Another scream rang out and he looked down the road noticing something was off about it. He slowly made his way over to it and saw that it had collapsed into a large canyon. At that moment, he saw a young woman clinging for dear life to a tree root. He crouched down near the edge and held his hand out.

"Grab my hand," He said loudly as he heard the root crack "Hurry you don't have much time."

* * *

Jessica was relieved to see a man's face but her relief turned to fear as the part of the root cracked causing it to shake. She screamed loudly gripping it tightly to keep from getting shaken off.

"Help Me," She screamed looking up at him.

As he extended his hand, she reached up with one of hers but the branch cracked again making her grab ahold again. Once the root was steady, she reached up again and grabbed his outstretched hand just as the root broke off and tumbled down into the fog.

* * *

Travis looked worried when the root shook but thankfully, it had not snapped. As she put her hand in his he gripped hers tightly. He began to pull her up not noticing the root snap as she let go.

"You're gonna be fine" He said starting to pull her up "Just don't let go".

He got her upper body up over the cliff and wrapped his other arm around her waist to help with the lower body. As he pulled her up completely he fell backwards pulling her with him. He rolled over and set her on the ground before moving his own body into an upright position. A look of shock crossed his face when he saw what she looked like.

"Are you alright" He asked her.

* * *

The small house on the corner of Midwich and Matheson looked like it had not been lived in for years. Arella looked up at it a mixture of anger and fear written across her features. It had been 13 years since she'd run away and she hadn't wanted to return home.

"Why Alessa" She said softly "Why would you bring me here?"

The house was in a horrid state of repair with several windows broken and roof shingles missing. It had been in this condition when she'd left as well which made her feel more uneasy.

"The same as it always was" She muttered walking up to the front door "A piece of crap.

The house was the center of her pain and torment, every scar she had came from here. She pushed the front door open and stepped inside noting the dimly lit living room still filled with beer bottles. The faint stench of mildew and marijuana assaulted her nostrils. Arella couldn't bear the thought of the things she might find here.

"This is new," She said looking at the door that led to the other side of the house "It's blocked."

Four wooden planks kept the door from opening which meant she would be going into kitchen and more than likely the basement. As she stepped into a kitchen, she was suddenly struck with a vision of a little girl being drug kicking and screaming into the open basement door.

"N-no" She tried to step backwards but she bumped into solid wall "I can't…Alessa please don't make me".

She had no other choice but to go down into the basement. With a deep breath, she walked towards the basement door. A flashlight was sitting on the nearby table so she grabbed it. From the darkness in the basement, she could hear screams and it made her blood run cold.

"You truly have turned cruel," She said softly as she began to descend into the darkness.

* * *

Jessica looked up at him and smiled grateful that he had saved her. However, where he'd come from she had no idea.

"Yeah…I'm alright," She said getting up "Thank you for saving my life."

"It was no problem," He said with a shrug as he stood up as well "Do I….Do I know you."

He was shocked seeing how much she looked like Les. It couldn't just be a coincidence.

"I don't think so" She answered trying to think where'd she could've met him "Wait…you're a doctor aren't you".

He was taken aback when she asked if he was a doctor.

"Y-yeah" He said "I am…how'd you know that".

"We met a couple days ago," She told him "I passed out in my office…you asked me about my scar."

She showed her palm figuring that is probably what he would remember. The reaction on his face told her that he'd remembered.

"Oh" He said softly trying not to show the fear on his face.

"I don't think I ever gave you my name…its Jessica," She said lowering her palm.

She wondered why he was so afraid of her scar maybe he knew where it was from. However, she would wait to ask him knowing that the wrong words might freak him out.

"Why are you here Jessica" He asked her "Seems an odd place to just be hanging around".

"I…I really don't know" She said softly "I think that there's something I need to find out though".

"Pretty vague" He said with a shrug "Do you have any clue what it is".

"It has to have something to do with my memories" She told him "At least the first seven years of my life".

"What if it isn't," He asked.

She shrugged she really did not have much to go on about what she was meant to find here. In fact, she was not even sure if she was still alive now.

"Whatever I'm meant to find…maybe we should travel together" She said to him "There're some weird…creatures here".

"What kind of creatures" He asked his head tilted to one side.

"Back at this pharmacy there was this dog…thing" She said shivering slightly "It attacked me…I don't know if it was just one but I don't want to run into any more alone".

He nodded and looked around for something to fight with and noticed a bat. Jessica had used it to fight the dog. It was right then that Jessica remembered the gun she had found.

"Do you know how to shoot?" She asked taking her bag off and rummaging through it.

"Yeah" He said looking at her "Why".

"I found this gun in my back when I got here" She said pulling the pistol out "And I don't like shooting…I don't know how to either".

"Then I guess you can have the bat" He said taking the gun and holding the bat out to her.

She slung the back over her shoulder and took the bat from him looking around wondering where to go.

"So you have any idea where we're supposed to go," She asked him.

"Well I found this" He pulled out a piece of paper, "It says School…there's only one here and that's Midwich".

"How do you know that?" She asked looking at him.

"I...uh found a map" He said quickly not wanting her know that he was from here.

He pulled the map out of his pocket and showed it to her. Oddly enough, the school was circled.

"Oh…that's convenient," She said taking it and reading it over "I never found one".

"I guess we should head that way then" He said putting "You can go ahead and keep the map…it doesn't matter which of us has it".

She nodded putting the map into her pocket. They both started walking wondering what they would find when they got to the school. Travis considered Jessica lucky she had no clue what fear the school held for him.

* * *

Okay before you say anything I read over ch. 4 and figured that it was too soon for the hospital so I changed it to the school...sorry for doing that but I don't want to reveal everything in the first of the story. Please read and give me a review.


	6. Remembrance of Things Past

Hey all second chapter was already written so I decided to post it...here ya goes and there are no thankies since y'know I just posted my new chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Remembrance of Things Past**

The stairs that led into the basement creaked underneath each step as Arella slowly descended. In the flashlight's beam, she could see small bloody handprints on the wall. There was another vision of the little girl slowly climbing the stairs covered in blood. Her hand being placed over each of the hand prints as she moved to the door.

"Please…make it" She found herself pleading as the girl passed through her and she turned "Make it to freedom."

The door burst open and both Arella and the girl screamed as a large dark shadow descended. It grabbed the little girl by the arm and yanked her back down the stairs shouting angrily. Arella tried to reach out and help the little girl but the vision vanished leaving her alone.

"It's always the same," She said softly as she continued downward, "She never makes it."

She stepped off the last step her feet coming to rest in the actual basement. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she walked forward. This place still had the same energy as back then.

"I knew you'd come back" Arella froze as she heard the same voice and turned slowly.

She didn't get to see anything as she was hit with another vision.

The little girl cowered in the corner as the body of her dog was thrown at her feet. It had been skinned alive and was still whimpering in pain. The poor dog was looking up at her as if she could ease its pain. Tears ran down the little girl's face as the shadow ordered her to kill it. She begged him not to make her but the threat of being next was used as incentive.

"No don't do it…not to Lyle" Arella cried out trying to change the vision.

The little girl reached out and gently patted the dogs head making it whine even louder but it wagged what remained of its tail. She grabbed hold of its chin then twisted its neck around with a sickening snap. The dog's body went limp and the life drained from its eyes as the girl collapsed in tears.

"NO" Arella screamed loudly as she came to.

She was lying on the ground looking at a bright light standing between her and a large shadow.

"Leave her alone" A small girl's voice came from the light "You won't hurt her anymore."

"Get out of the way" The shadow roared charging at the light, "She's mine."

Arella could only look on in fear and amazement as the light fended off the shadow.

"Leave this place Rel," The light said and a face looked at her "Go now."

Arella gasped at who was within the light but she had no time do anything before the basement faded from her sight. She was sitting in the middle of the foggy road.

"It…it can't be," She said softly as she stood up.

Her whole body was shaking as she looked around wondering what was really going on here.

* * *

Midwich elementary stood alone on Midwich Street surrounded on both sides by a field full of trees and flowers. The building itself looked at least a decade old with what appeared to be smoke damage on some of the exterior walls.

"Well what do you think" Jessica asked looking at Travis "Good idea or bad one"?

He looked at her then back to the building and shrugged" The entrance is open."

Travis began to walk towards the entrance. His radio began to emit a lot of static making Jessica jump. Something in the doorway of the school caught her attention.

"Travis wait" She said and ran forward past him.

From the open door, something small ran out. It looked like a child but its skin was grey. Instead of a normal face, there was a black hole emitting the sound of a snarl. In its hand, it held a large kitchen knife that looked like it was covered in blood.

"Jessica" He shouted seeing the knife-wielding creature.

He drew the gun but Jessica had swung the bat smacking the creature in the side of the head and sending it flying. It made a loud screaming noise, which caused several other noises to come from the fog.

"Travis…," Jessica called looking around "We need to get inside."

He nodded and they both ran into the school securing the doors shut behind them. Travis leaned against the doorframe breathing heavily and looked at Jessica.

"How'd you…know that…was there?" Travis panted softly.

"You radio went off…and I saw it" She answered, "Didn't you hear it."

"No…I didn't hear it" He answered honestly and pushed off the door.

He walked over to the wall and examined the school's map. Jessica on the other hand examined a bunch of papers on a table opposite the wall.

"Hey…look I found a map," She said picking up a student map and showing it to him "there's a whole stack of them here."

"Must have recently started school," He said looking over at her "We got lucky."

"Yeah…I feel like I've won the lottery" She said sarcastically "There're probably hundreds of things out to kill us in this school."

"You're right" He sighed running a hand through his hair "So what do you think we should do."

Jessica had no clue she was only going on hope and prayers. Instead of answering him, she walked out into the hallway wondering why all the buildings were dark. Her flashlight bounced off bulletin boards and children's drawings as she considered which way to go. A series of loud giggles echoed from the left hallway and she gulped hearing Travis's radio start emitting static. Travis tapped her shoulder, put a hand to his lips, and pointed at her flashlight.

She shut if off and they both silently moved down the other hallway knowing that it'd be best to avoid fighting anything. According to Jessica's map, they were near the office so she figured it'd be best to check there first. The door creaked open and echoed around the school and they quickly moved inside and shut it before anything could spot them. As soon as it was shut, the sound of the giggles got closer and they both crouched against the door.

* * *

As they sat there, Travis looked around the office. It flashed back to over a decade ago. A little boy was sitting beside a girl who was hunched over crying. The principal was standing over them.

"Why aren't you punishing them" He said angrily "They were the ones picking on her."

"Not according to them and several other witnesses" The principal answered, "It's your word against all of theirs."

The little girl looked up at the boy and shook her head as if she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"You both are going to get detention," The principal said to him.

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," The boy shouted standing up.

The principal pushed him back into the chair and moved closer.

"I don't care" He said and walked off.

The little girl kept crying she'd get into even more trouble when her mom found out. He shook his head and stood up holding a hand out to her.

"Come on…Les," He said with a smile "What do you say we get back at them."

As the flashback faded, he shook his head and glanced at Jessica who was looking at him confused. He must have been out of it for a while because the sound of giggling had died down.

"You okay" Jessica asked Travis.

He nodded and smiled before standing up and looking around. Jessica didn't know what had happened but she shrugged and stood with him. The office was rather small for an elementary school, and it looked trashed.

"Man…what happened to this place" Jessica breathed as she turned on her flashlight "Looks like the place has been hit by a tornado."

A large stack of papers was near them and she knelt down beside it. Travis moved over to the large desk and looked through the things sitting on top of it. As Jessica was searching through the papers on the floor her, hand encountered something wet and pulsating. She pulled her hand out and it came out covered in blood.

"Augh" She screamed and fell backward shifting all of the papers.

Travis turned to see what had happened but his eyes were caught on the item beneath the papers. It was a still beating heart, blood poured from it staining the papers around it red.

"That's…" Travis started to say until the scene shifted.

Jessica saw it too as the office changed back to what it used to look like. A certain electricity stuck in the air as I f something where about to happen. A young boy and girl were standing directly in front of Jessica looking at the principal's door.

"Travis…" Jessica looked over at him and his face had gone white "What's wrong."

She moved over towards him but he was staring at the principal's office.

"One…" The boy said.

"Two…" The girl said.

"Three" They both said together.

A large explosion rang out of the principal's office the shockwave sending papers and things everywhere. A look of shock crossed the children's features and something had come sailing from the office and landed at their feet. Jessica felt ill as she saw the heart still beating.

"T-tavi" The little girl looked at him as he stared at the heart "Wh…what just happened."

The boy named Tavi shook his head and grabbed her hand turning to the office door.

"Something went wrong Les" He said pulling her out of the office "We've gotta stop the others…before they…"

Explosions rang out from down the hall echoing across the school and Jessica had to clap her hands over her ears.

"Travis…what is this" She shouted falling to her knees.

Fear that wasn't hers kept coursing through as each explosion rang out.

The sound faded and the office shifted to normal but she still stayed where she was shivering. Travis came over and knelt beside her trying to get her attention as loud laughs were coming towards them.

"Travis…" She looked at him uncovering her ears.

"We have to move," He said standing up and pulling her with him.

She went with him as he pulled her from the office and ran down the hall. She could hear the creatures behind them shouting and laughing. He pulled her into a bathroom and leaned against the door to keep the creatures from getting in.

"Oh god" Jessica gasped.

The bathroom had been flooded with blood. Hanging from the walls were hunks of flesh attached to barbed wire. In one of the stalls, what sounded like crying could be heard.

"Jessica" Travis struggled to keep the door shut "Help me."

Jessica almost couldn't hear him as she stepped toward the stall. The crying got louder and she reached out to open the stall.

"JESSICA" Travis shouted looking at her "I can't hold this much longer."

He didn't see the same things she was and noticed that she appeared distant. To him the bathroom looked like a normal school restroom, except for the monsters trying to get in.

"H-hello" She said softly pushing open the stall.

She screamed and stumbled backward falling as she looked up at the burnt carcass hanging inside the stall crying softly. Its eyes were darting around until they came to rest on her. It emitted a loud ear-piercing scream and Jessica couldn't look away. Travis only saw Jessica fall backwards until the siren went off.

"W-what the hell" He glanced around as things seemed to deteriorate.

The walls seemed to bubble and flake away as if they'd been lit on fire. Every surface seemed to be coated in soot. A mixture of blood and water began to flow from the stall that Jessica had opened and barbed wire dangled down from the ceiling covered in hunks of flesh. The banging on the bathroom door stopped.

"This can't be good," Travis said softly backing away from the door and turned to Jessica.

Jessica was actually curled up on the floor covering her ears with her hands. Her whole body was trembling and tears were streaming out of her eyes and she kept screaming the words "Stop…please someone make it stop."

"Jessica" Travis said softly and went over to kneel beside her "Jessica…what's wrong."

"Travis" Jessica looked up at him "Don't you hear it…it won't stop".

"What won't stop…what do you hear?" He asked.

"Alessa…can't you…can't you hear her screaming" Jessica said softly not sure how she knew it was Alessa.

Travis shook his head he couldn't hear anyone screaming. After everything that had happened though, he believed she was telling the truth. He pulled her into his arms hoping to comfort her.

"Calm down" He said softly "It's alright."

Jessica looked into the stall but the corpse had vanished. The screaming slowly died down almost as if it had been drowned out by the loud blaring siren.

"Travis…what's going on" She asked softly "Why are we in this town."

"I don't know Jessica," Travis said softly "But we'll figure it out.

She didn't understand how she'd known that it had been Alessa screaming. It was just another mystery upon the several others. Jessica knew that they had to figure things out before one those monsters killed them.

* * *

Arella slowly stood up and looked around. She had no clue what road she was on but she would keep moving. It wasn't until she saw the building that she knew.

"The school" She said softly "But…why…"

As she moved closer to the school, something caught her eye. It was the corpse of a small childlike creature. Instead of a face, it had what appeared to be a black hole.

"Jessica must have been here" She said softly and looked at the school building "I think she's still here."

Arella could sense two presences inside the building but they seemed to be distant. She walked up to the school building curious about this but a voice stopped her.

"Don't go in" It said softly "Wait for them."

Arella whirled around but there was no one there. Her eyes darted around looking for any sign of the speaker but all she saw was fog.

"Who else is inside" She asked wondering if she'd get an answer.

It remained silent but she figured it would be better to listen; after all, there was nothing she needed inside of the school. So she sat down and waited for them wondering what was going on inside.

* * *

Travis just sat there holding Jessica until she stopped shaking. He wasn't sure why he did it but something told him he should.

"Come on Jessica" He said softly "We need to go…no telling what kind of things have popped up now."

She nodded and stood up. Travis made a small sound of surprise as he saw that she had no blood on her whatsoever. They'd both been on a floor that was full of blood.

"What…is something wrong?" Jessica asked glancing around worried.

"No…just shocked…you have nothing on your clothes…weren't we just…" He looked down and noticed that the blood that had come out of the stall was gone.

This completely freaked him out but he really didn't have time to think about this.

"Come on Travis" She said grabbing his wrist "Let's just keep moving."

They walked out of the restroom and the whole school had changed. The floor seemed to be made of some kind of metal grating. They both looked at each other knowing that something was definitely off.

"Well Toto…it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore" Travis trying to lighten the situation.

"Not funny" She said and looked down the hallway "So where to now."

"I don't know…let's…" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard giggling.

"Travis…" She heard it too and they both looked down the hallway.

"You two are stupid" A light child's voice came from the darkness "You'll never find anything."

"Hey…kid" Travis said loudly and started heading towards the sound "How'd you get in here."

"Travis don't go…wait" Jessica tried to stop him but ended up following him.

"Alessa's a witch…she'll curse you" The child continued, "You better stop hanging around with her".

They ran after the voice until they heard a classroom door slam. Travis turned toward it breathing heavily.

"Travis…please stop...don't go in there" Jessica panted, "It may…be a trick."

"I'm sure that it was a kid" He said, "They might be in trouble."

"You don't know that for sure," She said.

He ignored her and opened the door walking right in. Jessica followed him and gulped. Inside the room, there were several small shadow things, each one the size of a baby.

"Alessa's other half" One of the shadows said softly "I'll bet she's a witch too."

"What are you…" She turned but the second the flashlight hit a shadow it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Tavi's just replaced her," Another one said and Travis swung out at it.

"It's his fault," Another giggled softly "He couldn't save her".

"She doesn't know what he did" One of them said "Let's tell her".

"Shut up" Travis growled and swung at it.

The little shadows kept repeating the same words repeatedly. Travis grew angrier and began trying to hurt each of the little shadows.

"Travis…Travis stop" Jessica said "SHUT UP."

The moment she yelled a bright light filled the room and all of the things vanished with giggles. Once the light vanished, Travis turned toward her confused.

"Did…did you do that" He asked softly.

"No…at least I don't think I did" She answered, "There's no way I could…maybe we've got someone watching over us".

She didn't believe in angels but by now, she was willing to believe in anything. At least it meant someone was watching out for them.

"Yeah…you might be right" Travis said softly and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Jessica jumped and whirled around as the door behind them slammed shut and locked.

"Th-that can't be good" She said softly backing away.

Travis ignored her he was staring at one of the desks. There was a little nametag sitting on it with the name Alessa scrawled across it. He was shaking slightly the words of those things still ringing in his ears.

"Hey…Travis" She said turning to face him "What's wrong…"

She walked up to the desk wondering what he was looking at. As soon as she laid a hand on the desk she started to feel faint. Travis noticed her sway slightly and looked at her.

"You alright…you look pale" He asked softly.

She shook her head she didn't feel alright and to prove it her world went dark. As she fell forward Travis caught her and set her into the floor gently.

* * *

Jessica's eyes slowly opened, she was still in the classroom. Though it was different instead of Travis, she was surrounded by kids laughing and pointing at her. She sat up rubbing her aching head and looked around as the kids continued to laugh.

(Wh-what's going on)"Stop it" The voice that came out of her mouth wasn't hers (Where am I) "Leave me alone".

She felt something heavy smack into the back of her head and she cried out in pain. Her whole body leapt up and ran out of the room. The kids continued to tease and taunt her as she ran. Jessica had no idea what was going on but her body and voice wasn't her own.

"What's wrong witch" One of the kids shouted "Why don't you stop us".

She ignored them and ducked into an empty room locking the door behind her. As she slid down against the door she began to sob softly hating how weak she felt.

"Wh-why" The voice sobbed softly "Why do they pick on me".

"They're just a bunch of jerks" A boy's voice came out of the dark and a small dark haired boy came over and knelt beside her "Just ignore them Les".

"Tavi" The girl called Les smiled at him (Who are these kids)

Tavi sat back against the door and looked around the dark room smiling. Jessica was getting tired of all these mysteries but she couldn't ask one question.

"I've figured out how to get back at them" Tavi said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket "See".

He unfolded it and took out a small flashlight so she could see it. It was a drawing of stuff coming out of lockers.

"What is it" She asked (Is this…)

"We put the little things in their lockers that blow up and spray them in the face with baby powder" Tavi said proudly "I learned how to make them from my brother".

"We can't do that…what if something goes wrong" She asked softly (Yeah like they kill them instead of embarrassing them)

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing…nothing's gonna go wrong" He said with a wink.

Les nodded and smiled hugging Tavi. Jessica was hit with a sudden feeling of happiness. Slowly the everything started fading.

"Les…are you okay" Tavi said softly.

"I'm just tired…I'm gonna sleep okay" She said softly and smiled.

Everything went dark and Jessica was suddenly aware of Travis calling her name.

* * *

"Jessica…wake up" He said softly shaking her "We gotta get out of here".

"Huh…" Jessica slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him "Oh thank god".

She sat up shaking the fog from her mind and looked around the room. Travis didn't wait and pulled her up so she was standing then grabbed her wrist.

"Come on…there's something coming down the hallway" He said pulling her to the door "I don't wanna meet what it is".

Jessica went with him in complete agreement. Travis opened the door without trouble which made Jessica wonder if she was meant to see what she had. Jessica looked behind her and saw a figure coming out of the darkness towards them. She didn't get the chance to see what it was though before Travis started to pull her away.

* * *

Okies so read and review and it'll take awhile for the next chapter while I work some things out ^_^.


	7. Hate the Sin, Not the Sinner

Hey readers...sorry for the wait I've had a crazy hectic life so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hate the Sin, Not the Sinner**

The atmosphere outside the school sent chills up and down Arella's spine. She didn't know why she was still waiting for Jessica to exit the school but her mind kept telling her that it would be a good idea. If the town wasn't clouding her powers she would be able to tell more about the whole situation.

"What's going on…why is Alessa doing all this" She said softly sitting down on the steps in front of the school "I didn't do anything wrong…I tried to save her".

A series of papers blew across Arella's path one came to a stop on her leg and she picked it up…

_Blood…flesh…everything is spiraling away…even my own humanity is being lost…the scent of fresh meat draws me near…hungry…blood…fresh warm…_

…the note stopped there the words had mixed with blood splatters. Arella sighed and released the note…it flew off into the sky. The writer didn't matter to her and she stood up with a stretch. A loud screech rang out from the sky and she froze glancing behind her.

"Oh…shit" She swore seeing the creature resting atop the school.

The thing looked like a pterodactyl but its body looked like it had been skinned alive. Each muscle and sinew twitched and shone from some unknown substance. When it stretched its wings, they appeared to be singed almost black like it had been in a fire. It let out a high pitched screech before launching itself at her.

"I've gotta hide" She said leaping to the side to avoid the thing "The school is the only shelter".

She stood and took off running for the school praying that she made it there on time. The door seemed to open on its own and she rolled inside letting it slam shut behind her. A loud thud sounded out as the creature smacked into it.

* * *

Jessica was trying to keep up with Travis but he ended up dragging her most of the time. All she could do was look around as the hallways flashed with different images.

"Travis" She said weakly.

Suddenly she fell to her knees as Travis vanished and everything went back to normal. She looked up with a gasp she was alone trapped in the silence.

"Travis" She called out "TRAVIS!!!"

She heard giggling behind her and almost screamed before scrambling to her feet and running.

* * *

In another part of the town a pair of mysterious figures stood facing each other.

"How much longer" On of the figures asked its voice deep and booming.

"We must have patience" The other replied its voice feminine "That girl cannot know what plans we have for her…until we need her".

"I'm tired of waiting…won't it be better to get this over with" The male figure said with a slight smirk.

"No…we must do it at the appointed time," The female figure snapped, "My plan will fail if it's enacted too early."

The other figure sighed and walked away from her bored.

"Don't do anything rash…we can't let them know of our presences" She told him as he left.

* * *

Travis had stopped when he felt Jessica's hand drop away. He turned to ask her why and saw that she was gone.

"J-Jessica" He asked glancing around "Jessica…this isn't funny."

"She's not here" He heard a deep voice behind him and turned around.

A man leaned against the wall his features covered in darkness.

"Where is she" Travis asked his hand going to the gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The man said aiming what appeared to be a shotgun at him "She's the only one we need…not you".

"What are you talking about" Travis demanded his eyes narrowed "Why would you need Jessica."

"That's not your concern" He replied "I suggest you stay out of our way if you value what little life you have left".

The man vanished before Travis could ask any more questions and he was left alone in the silence.

"What's going on here" He growled his fists clenched at his sides "How are we going to get out."

A voice chuckled down the hallway as his surroundings faded.

* * *

Please review this fic...the fate of the story resides on your reviews cause I'm losing the interest I have in this.


	8. Slumber of the Dead

Hey again sorry for such a long wait but I've been busy...anyway here's chapter 8 enjoy

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Slumber of the Dead**

Travis ran down the hallway he needed to find Jessica, there was something going on and he knew she was going to be in the center of it. He glanced behind him seeing the hallway slowly fading revealing a road.

"I can't…leave yet" He panted softly "She's still here…"

He cried out as he felt something grab hold of his leg, effectively tripping him. His eyes widened as he turned to look and he tried to scramble away. A young seven year old girl held him fast, tears of blood streamed down her dirt smeared face. Her hair was matted and tangled but what scared him most was the slight decayed look of her skin.

"Tavi…" She said softly her voice hoarse "Don't leave…"

A soft smirk slid across her lips as she began to crawl forward slowly, still holding him down. He kicked out at her hitting square in the face pushing her back enough for him to get on his feet. Whirling around to face her, he drew his gun aiming it at the girl's forehead.

"Are…are you going to shoot me" The girl asked standing "Why Tavi…don't you recognize me…I'm Les".

He hesitated hearing the name and bit his lip, it had to be a trick. The girl noticed and chuckled vanishing from sight.

"Wh-where'd she go" He breathed looking around.

She appeared right in front of him and he screamed backing away. Another laugh came from the girl as she watched him move away.

"I forgot how easy it was to scare you" A different but familiar voice came from the girl "Then again…maybe not."

A soft white light enveloped the girl and her body began to shift. When the light faded, she was replaced with a young woman dressed in a simple blouse and skirt. Her dark eyes looked at him sadly, she hadn't wanted this…it was supposed to be different now.

"A-Alessa" He stammered "But…this can't be…"

* * *

Jessica was huddled in a closet trying to stay silent; it was the only way she thought of to get away from the creatures.

"Travis…where are you," She sobbed softly burying her head in her knees "I can't do this alone."

She bit her lip as she heard footsteps outside of the closet and tried to make herself smaller. Silently she prayed that whatever was out there hadn't heard her. Slowly the closet door began to open and her eyes widened. This was it…this was how she was going to die…

"Jessica…is that you" She looked up seeing the familiar voice and cried out happily before springing up and wrapping her arms around Arella.

* * *

Arella stepped back in shock at Jessica hugging her and sighed softly. Jessica was crying uncontrollably and shaking, babbling incoherently about the things she'd seen.

"Jessica…Jessica…calm down" She said gripping her upper arms and pulling her back "I can't understand you...and panicking isn't going to help you any".

* * *

Jessica covered her face in her hands and took a deep shaky breath seeming to calm down; Arella smiled and propelled her to a chair.

"I'm sorry…" Jessica said softly sitting down "He vanished…I don't know how...they came…I can't fight…"

"I'm not following…who vanished?" Arella asked.

"Travis…we…we were running…but…" Jessica lowered her head she was worried about him "He vanished when the school changed back…"

Arella furrowed her brow but she didn't ask any more questions instead she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Jessica we need to leave" Arella said but Jessica shook her head.

"Not without Travis…he saved my life…I can't just leave him behind…" Jessica said but she also knew he was probably stuck in that other school.

She had no clue how to get back there and she didn't want to, her entire body rejected the idea of going back.

* * *

A soft chanting came from the female form knelt in front of the altar at the Balkan Church as the doors opened and the shadow walked in.

"Why did you go see that boy?" A mature woman said as the shadow came up behind her.

The yellowing veil over her hair barely shifted as she turned, her bare feet padding on the hard wood floor.

"I was bored…besides…he's trapped in the otherworld..." He started to say.

"With Alessa" The woman hissed "The single entity that can throw a wrench into our plans."

"Dahlia…do you really think she'll be able to" He asked "To interfere might mean Melanie's death…"

"Do you think she wouldn't do that" Dahlia asked him "My daughter is capable of anything…and that includes killing her…"

"I never knew she was so cold hearted…a girl after my own heart," He said with a light chuckle.

"Silence…it is not carelessness that makes her act…" Dahlia said, "You do not understand my daughter…that is why you are to only act against your daughter…that girl's powers should be useful to us as well."

He sighed softly and left the church and Dahlia turned to the painting looking up at it.

"I hope he does not turn into another Kaufmann…" She said softly.

* * *

Jessica squinted, her eyes, as they adjusted to the outdoor light, she was almost grateful for the foggy expanse that was Silent Hill. Arella looked around as they exited watching for any sign of the thing that had chased her into the school.

"Where…where do you think we should go" Jessica asked her softly "You're the one from the town…not me."

"I really don't know…but maybe this'll help" Arella offered pulling a note out of her bag "It's a patient sheet from Brookhaven Hospital…listen…Patient number 087325…Patient suffers from severe Paranoid Schizophrenia…he has been admitted after the brutal murder of his wife Mary…it is recommended that the patient be carefully watched at all times as he is prone to hallucinations and will react quite violently…"

"Whoa…hope we don't bump into him," Jessica said

"Quite…from this paper that guy had some serious problems" Arella replied placing the paper in her pocket, "I think I remember where Brookhaven is…well approximately…"

"That's a relief…you don't know where the crazy house is…exactly" Jessica remarked trying her best to lighten the situation.

Arella merely shrugged and started walking expecting Jessica to follow…which she did. An insane asylum wasn't the most ideal place she could think of to go, especially considering the school's state, without weapons.

* * *

* * *

Please leave a review ^_^


	9. Darkest Night, Eternal Blight

**Hey here's chapter 9...hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Darkest Night, Eternal Blight**

"I'm sorry…" She said softly casting her soft gaze downward "I…really wanted things to turn out differently Tavi…for you and…her".

Travis was speechless he would never have believed the things Alessa was telling him were true.

"It's alright Les" He finally said after a moment and walked over to her "I…I understand…".

Alessa looked up tears streaming down her face before wrapping her arms around him.

"You know…you've really grown up…she really is your twin" He said chuckling.

"That's what I told you" Alessa giggled smiling up at him "It was so good to see you again Tavi…but I need to go...mother will find me if I stay in one place too long".

He nodded as Alessa backed away and vanished from sight as soon as she did the darkness surrounding him dissipated leaving behind a fog filled park.

"I hope Jessica's all right…" He said softly as he began to walk.

* * *

"Arella…you knew Alessa…didn't you" She asked softly "Is…is that why you're here".

Arella stopped and sighed softly, this was something she'd been expecting but she had hoped it would come later.

"Yeah…I guess" Arella answered "It is the only logical explanation".

She was trying to figure out how to explain it without giving everything away but that wasn't a simple task so she didn't continue on.

"Oh…" Jessica said softly "Then…why am I here…I don't know Alessa…at least I don't think I do…"

It wasn't possible right…she wasn't from Silent Hill…she was from New York.

"You'd be surprised at the strings that bind us all together" Arella said softly.

Jessica pretended not to hear, she had enough to figure out without worrying about Arella's words. She missed her apartment and her family, hell…right now she was even missing her boss.

"I didn't realize how close we were" She stopped as Arella spoke "We're already at Brookhaven".

"What do you mean?...There aren't even any regular hospitals close to the school…" Jessica said to her "How can we be here?"

"Then perhaps it's Alessa's doing" Arella shrugged "It doesn't matter…does it".

Jessica returned the shrug and stepped toward the door stopping as she heard the radio start crackling again.

"That's not good" She said softly glancing around.

"What's wrong Jessica" Arella walked up behind her "Why'd you stop".

"You can't hear it either" She said with a sigh "Something's coming…"

"What are you talking about?" Arella asked then something caught her senses "Move!"

She gripped Jessica's shoulders and pulled her back as a thick stream of…something passed in front of her.

"What the hell was that" Jessica said looking in the direction it had come from.

"I'm not sure…but look…" Arella indicated where the stuff had landed.

The puddle it had formed was sizzling and appeared to be eating through the road.

"Acid" Jessica shook her head and stood "That's fucked up…shit".

A creature came through the fog lurching towards them its torso waving around wildly. She couldn't see it clearly but she could tell that it had no arms and no face. A muffled scream came from it as a viscous black acid trickled down from a hole in its chest burning it.

"Run" Jessica said gripping Arella's arm "We can't fight that thing".

The creature reared back as she pulled them forward and another stream of acid streaked past barely missing Arella. She hoped that they would be alone inside they couldn't go on like this.

* * *

"I have a proposition for you" Dahlia knelt beside the figure lying on the floor "I can release you from this nightmare…".

She reached out and smoothed the blonde hair from his forehead, almost like she were his mother.

"I can give you back your Mary…" She added "Or perhaps one of the others…".

"Mary…" The figure breathed and looked up at her "Mary's dead…she died of that damn disease…three years ago"

"Yes…I know…" She said with a nod "Though…there is something…".

"I would give anything if I could be with her again" He interrupted.

"Good…let's talk…" Dahlia said a soft smirk sliding across her thin lips "There are two people coming…

* * *

**Okies hope ya liked it...now I would love to have some reviews for it ^_^**


	10. A Letter to my fans

Hello to all my readers...if you're still alive y'know,

I know that it has been a really long time since my last update to this fanfic but I'm currently working on a rewrite for it...and I really hope that it turns out well. I want you all to bear with me on this story so that I can make it even better I will repost it when I'm done rewriting the first 9 chapters because I really liked doing it and since replaying 2 I've gotten a huge inspiration to continue it ^_^. Thanks for the support and patience I'll put it back up as soon as I can

The Author.


End file.
